Ticklish
by thisismeafterdark
Summary: They were lying in his bed, all curled up and ready to go to sleep, when she slowly trailed her fingers up his back. He shuddered. Fluffy!Lemon.


A/N: kind of fluffy to the point of cheesy. intentionally slightly ambiguous, but it's meant to be Lily and James, either seventh year or post-Hogwarts.

They were lying in his bed, all curled up and ready to go to sleep, when she slowly trailed her fingers up his back. He shuddered.

She smiled, knowing she had provoked a reaction, and waited for a moment to make it seem like a one-time thing. Just as his breathing was slowing and evening out into the rhythm of sleep, however, she did it again, tracing his spine with a single fingernail. His eyes flickered open as the shiver passed through his body, and he saw her staring down into his face with a wicked grin.

"Why, you're not ticklish, are you?" she asked, drawing patterns on his back and watching him suck in a breath. Her feather-light fingers ghosted to his sides, teasing softly, her face schooling itself into an innocent expression. They trailed their way up the underside of his arm, and his knees jerked up in an automatic response. She said nothing, merely guiding her fingers down his back again, along the waistband of his boxers and over his ass, which clenched in reaction. She gave it an admiring squeeze before moving onto the highly sensitive backs of his thighs.

Throughout all of this he had been maintaining eye contact with her, but now his eyes fluttered closed. Blindly, he reached out a hand and cupped the back of her neck, drawing her closer to him. Sensing what he wanted, she leaned in, turning her head at the last moment to kiss the corner of his mouth, then his jaw, then the spot right below his ear. He groaned. She kissed the corner of his mouth again, feeling his tongue swipe out and try to catch her mouth, in vain. And all the while her fingers danced up and down his back.

His hand removed itself from her neck, skated experimentally down her side. She laughed softly and kissed his forehead. He'd have to try a bit harder than - her thoughts were interrupted by a hitch in her breathing as his larger, rougher fingers stroked her through her instantly wet underwear. As long as it had just been her teasing him she'd kept a lid on her own lust, but he had taken that lid off and it was open season. One of her hands tangled in his messy black hair, the other made a small fist against his back, and he let out a low laugh. His fingers came back, more insistent this time, and almost against her will she tightened the hold she had in his hair.

"That's not fair," she gasped.

"Why, you're not ticklish, are you?" he asked with a devilish glint in his eye.

"That-" she said, struggling to keep her breathing even as he showed no signs of stopping, "doesn't count as tickling, I don't think... ohhh." She ended on a moan as his fingers deftly pushed the soaked lace of her panties aside, briefly brushing against her clit before entering her - first one finger, then two, then three.

All pretence of teasing aside, she grabbed his head with both hands, pulling his face down to meet her own. Her lips grabbed at his hungrily, and the last thing he saw before letting his eyelids fall shut were her piercing green eyes staring straight at him through the pleasure he knew her well enough to recognise.

He continued to stroke at her from the inside out, coaxing from her gentle whimpers that were snatched by his tongue and lost in his mouth. Slowly, one at a time, her hands left his head, until suddenly they were both playing with the elastic of his boxers, slowly creeping under. It was a sneaky move, and she knew it and relished it; but even more she relished her next move, sliding the boxers over his hips to let his cock spring free.

He felt himself being relieved of his only article of clothing, and the sudden coolness of the air on his stiff cock made his fingers pause for a second, but only for a second, as he could already feel her start to clench around him. Slowly, he withdrew his fingers just as hers wrapped around him. He moaned as she began to move her hand down his length, and decided that she, in her lace bra and panties, was wearing entirely too much clothing. So he peeled off the rest of her knickers, brushing his knuckles against her slit in the process, and tossed them somewhere in the general direction of where she had deposited his boxers moments before. Then he tackled the problem of her bra (although that skimpy lace object that barely covered her what looked to be already hard nipples could hardly be called a bra). He reached behind her to unhook it, and it fell down her arms. She let him go for the briefest of moments to slip her arms out of the straps, and he felt the loss of contact acutely, capturing her lips in another kiss in an attempt to make up for it. Then her hands were back, and he released her mouth, choosing instead to swirl his tongue around one breast, getting closer and closer to the top of the mound before finally catching her nipple with his teeth. She let out a cry, more needy than she'd been up till that point, and squeezed him harder. He groaned.

Her eyes flew open and she looked at him, thousands of unsaid things passing between them. He palmed her other breast, thumb toying with her nipple, and she maintained eye contact.

"Please," she breathed, eyes bright and wild. Her flaming hair was spread out on the pillow like a halo, the red in stark contrast against the white sheets; her face was flushed and her chest heaving, her round breasts bare for the world to see - but there in that moment he was the world. He thought she never looked as beautiful as in this moment, these brief seconds before he claimed her as his own. Her hands moved back to his head, pulled him down for another kiss, moved down to grip his shoulder blades.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and he smiled at her impatience. Her heels were pressing into his buttocks, pulling him closer, and he finally obliged, sheathing himself in her almost completely. She moaned in pure bliss, and he joined his voice to hers, pulling out slightly before thrusting back in, her hips bucking eagerly to meet him. They were both close to the edge; her grip on his shoulders relaxed as her fingers drifted down his back somewhat in time to their rhythm, and his hand found its way back to her breast, and he leaned down to kiss her as they fell over that edge together like so many times before.


End file.
